In Case You Didn't Know
by Saturnine Spiders
Summary: When young Charlie Weasley is wakened up in the middle of the night, he believes it to be the likes of You-Know-Who, but as it turns out, it's most definitely not. (This is a character read of Luuna Lovegood's fanfiction The Right Choice)


**Title:** In Case You Didn't Know

 **Prompt(s):**

 **-** 480 for Angel N Darkness's Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge

\- Time Turner AU for TrueBeliever831 Ultimate AU Promptathon Challenge

 **Beta:** NerdGirl95 (I know you didn't get to look at all of it, but thank you either way. )

 **A/N:** This is written for Luuna Lovegood (check her out, she's brilliant). It is a character read of her fanfiction **The Right Choice** which is a take on Sirius' and Harry's relationship when faced with a jealous Molly Weasley.

 **Special thanks to Luuna Lovegood!**

* * *

 _December 19, 1978_

I will not go to sleep. I won't. The shadows still linger at night; it's black cats prancing across my tattered rufescent drapes, trailing the sleepy dragon with coins of bronze. I am six years old, and I like to stay up all night with my head under the covers. I sing my songs, very quietly. I keep watch. Nothing can get me if I am awake. I play with the orb-weavers and earwigs, who tell me secrets about garden gnomes and stay with me all night while I am keeping watch, guarding the castle of auric from penumbra toms.

There are horrible creatures waiting to kill me, so I talk to myself all night, reading a tale of Hebridean black dragons and broomsticks. I act it out with a thousand little porcelain figures; I am the dragon protecting their ceramic skin, the saviour. I have to keep things neat, in their magic positions, or something ghastly will happen. The cats with coins of bronze, who are under my bed, will leap out and carry me away in their jaws. I cross my ankles and fold my hands across my middle, facing the door. I close my eyes. I fall asleep or die.

"Mum," I whisper loudly, pushing on her shoulder. It's dark, I'm in my parent's bedroom, a ghost in my white jumper. "Mum," I say again, shaking her. I bounce on up and down on my toes and lean over her, my mouth near her ear. "Mum, I have to tell you something."

"Why are you awake?" she slurs in her cough syrup stupor, opening one eye.

"You-know-who," I whisper, agitated. "He's in my room. He came while I was sleeping. You have to make him leave. I can't sleep."

"Charlie, dear," she says, hoisting herself on her elbow. "It is the middle of the night; you can't keep doing this."

"He has green eyes, Mum." I pull at her cotton dress with my fingers, and she swings her legs over the edge of the bed. "He tried to eat me, too!"

She reaches for her wand and curls her fingers around mine, her eyes scrambling. " _Lumos_. Is someone in your room, Charlie?" Mother dithers, her breath ragged, and she steels herself before continuing. "I need you to be honest, dear. Is someone in your room?"

"Yes," I say, and burst into tears. "You-know-who, Mum. I can't―"

My mother wipes the tears from my sanguine cheeks, a twinge of a smile on her lips. " _Nox_. Calm down, dear. Mommy has you now, yes? Mommy will take care of it." She sets herself on her feet, pushing me behind her, and I cling to her hips as we stalk to my bedroom door.

An inky silhouette is standing in the doorway, eyes of the fabled death spell glaring. Mother is shaking as her wand raises, " _Stupe-_ _!"_

"Wait!"

...

He isn't you-know-who, but that doesn't make him any less of a threat. He sits with his hands by his hips, pulling at the taw straps on his chair. I watch him, following his scared eyes as they drift over my mother's still frame. "I'm not here to harm anyone," he says, "I promise!"

"I won't hurt you, dear," Mum chides, "but, what were you doing in my son's room?"

"I didn't mean to end up there, Mrs. Weas— ma'am. I just did," he says, moving towards the edge of his seat, intertwining his fingers between the cross-hatch table mats. "I mean it— it was an accident!"

"I didn't ask how you ended up there, dear. I want to know why you were there," Mum pauses, "and foremost. How do you know my name; who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, Mrs. Weasley. I — um, came from the future to show my parents something. I just — needed some closure, I guess." He doesn't look at Mum as he speaks, he's looking at the clock with me and Bill's picture.

"No way," I sit up, my eyebrows lowering with each word, "a time-turner can only go back two hours! Dad said so, so you're a liar!"

"Charlie!" Mum swats at my shoulder, scowling. "Do not call someone a liar without proof. Do you hear me?"

I duck my head and turn to look at Harry. "I'm sorry," I say, not meaning it, and he quirks a smile at me.

"It's alright," he says, "I expected someone would say that."

Mum glares at me. "Harry, dear, are your parents Lily and James Potter?"

"Yeah, they are, do you know them? Can you bring them here? I really want to meet them."

I tilt my head at him, frowning. "Why can't you talk to them in the future?"

"I can't tell you that."

Mum nods solemnly, but I don't understand why he can't. "Why not?"

"Charlie!" Mum is about to rant her mouth off, but Harry stops her. "It's fine, Mrs. Weasley." he says, "he's just curious."

"Yeah, Mum," I pull my knees to my chest, "I'm just curious." Mother shakes her head at me, disappointed, and I puff my cheeks. I am not mocking; I'm simply stating the facts. _Again._

"Harry, I believe you," Mum says, suddenly. He turns to her, shocked, and it's then I notice the beads of sweat above his brow; he's nervous. "I'll try and get a hold of them, can you wait until tomorrow?"

He pushes over his chair as he stands up, hands scrambling over the tablecloth, and I jump in my seat. "No!" he yells, abruptly. "I can only stay here for a few hours!" He blushes, calming his quivering chest, his breath billowing as he pulls up the chair and settles back down. "No," he says, begging. "I have to see them now, please."

Mum frowns and walks over to the fireplace. "We could use the floo, perhaps," she says. "I'm sure it's open, they gave me access to their floo, told me to stop by whenever I could. I'm sure they'd love to meet you, dear." Harry nods, trembling, and walks over to her.

"Mum," I say, stumbling over to her, and I grab her elbows. "Can I come with? Please? I want to see Aunt Lily and Uncle James! I won't interrupt, I promise!"

"No, Charlie," she says. "You need to go to bed, do you hear me?"

"But!"

"I said no, Charlie!" she scolds. "Go to bed, now."

I scowl and stalk to the stairs; Mum turning her back to me as I begin the short climb. I crouch at the top of the stairs, watching as Mother places a handful of green powder into his palms, the fireplace ablaze behind them. "— Potter Manor," she says. "Speak clearly."

Harry nods and steps into the fire as green as his eyes, throwing the powder at his laces. "Potter Manor!" Mum follows him shortly and as she melts into the licking flames; I run downstairs and throw myself into the flames with her.

I crash into the brick and tumble onto the floor; my head pounding, the word stupid drifting through my mind. I lay on the floor and clutch my head; whining as the pendulum in the clock swings, mocking my swaying eyes. Minutes pass, or is it hours? I pull myself up and grab a handful of floo powder, staggering into the emerald inferno. "Potter Manor!"

...

"— my son. Please, there's no way. I would never name my son Harry."

"My grandfather was named Harry, James."

"I stand corrected."

I am tumbling, soot staining my white jumper, the burning virescent light blinding me. I sit on the cold wood, staring at startled faces, Mother fuming as her eyes narrow on my auburn strands. "Charlie!" she yells, standing up to grab me. "I told you to go to bed, you best be—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry cut in, holding out his hand to me. "He's fine; he can stay, he isn't doing anything wrong."

Mum stares at him and then sits down, moving over to give me room to sit. I sit down, and Aunt Lily leans over, wrapping her thin arms around my shoulders. "How sweet of you to drop by," she teases. "Harry, here, wanted to show us something."

"Hold on," I turn to see Sirius twisting in his seat. "You're telling me that I'm your godfather?"

Harry laughs, "dogfather."

Sirius grins and slaps Uncle James on the back. "He's definitely your son, James."

"Maybe," Uncle James says. "You wanted to show us something, didn't you? Well, show us, then."

Harry pulls a journal out of his robes, "I was going to show you a memory, but a good friend of mine told me that pensieves weren't exactly easy to come by. So, she helped me turn it into a narrative. I was hoping one of you would read it aloud."

Remus, who I didn't notice before, raises his hand. Harry hands the journal to Peter, who then passes it to Remus. He holds the book with delicate fingers, examining the sheepskin leather. He traces the engraved title, "The Right Choice," he whispers loud enough for all of us to hear, opening the journal.

 _Coming to Grimmauld Place_ —

Sirius groans, throwing his head back into the pillows. "Of course," he draws. "If it isn't hell itself."

Mum slaps her hands over my ears, "Sirius, language!"

— _was a heck of a lot better than staying at the Dursleys even though the nightmares did not go away._

"I know we died, Harry. But, what do you mean you stayed with my sister and her lard of a husband?" Aunt Lily asks, her lips curling into a frown. "My sister hates magic; you couldn't have stayed with her. You shouldn't have stayed with her."

Harry shrugs, "they were the only living family I had."

Uncle James narrows his eyes at the spaces between his toes. "So, my parents will die, too? You should have stayed with Padfoot or Moony, then."

"It will explain later on," he says, glaring at Peter. Peter shifts under his gaze, pulling at his sleeves, and I stare at his wrists.

 _Sharing a room with Ron, Harry attempted to be careful as to not wake his best friend up due to his own nightmares but this night he couldn't help it. He was revisiting the graveyard, and as Cedric was killed and his blood was taken, he woke up, screaming from the pain._

"Nightmares, graveyards, killed, blood!" Aunt Lily wails, throwing her hands up. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Peter tugs at his robes, refusing to look Harry in the eyes. "Whose Ron?"

Uncle James rolls his eyes, tucking his hand under Aunt Lily's waist. "Does it matter, my son is telling me he saw someone die, and you focus on some kid's name."

"Only Wormtail," Sirius says, knitting his brows. "Only he'd be stupid enough to focus on details like that."

"Hey!"

 _"Harry, mate are you ok?" Ron's voice was groggy, and far but it sounded concerned._

 _Harry wanted to scream more because it felt like his scar was on fire, but he could not answer as the door opened and Sirius, as well as Molly, was there._

"Harry, dear, why am I there?" Mum asks.

"Ron is your youngest son, Mrs. Weasley. We were there because it was the safest place to be, I think."

I gasp, leaping onto Mum's lap. "You mean I'm not the youngest!"

"I'm there, too," Sirius says, ignoring my outburst. "Why didn't I raise you?"

Harry doesn't answer.

 _"Harry, dear, are you alright?" Molly was the first to ask._

 _"S-Sirius," Harry managed to say. "My scar hurts, and I had a bad dream."_

 _Sirius immediately knelt by his side. "Do you want to come with me to my room?"_

 _Harry leaned over and rested his head against Sirius's chest, burying it in the warmth, too embarrassed to say he would like that. It made him feel like a child seeking protection, and his cheeks heated up at the thought, hiding his face further. "Um…" he had never been held as a child, so this did feel kind of nice, but he didn't want the others laughing at him._

"You ignored Mum," I say, looking at Harry.

Mum runs her hand through my hair, tugging at the knots. "He didn't ignore me, dear. Sometimes in dire situations, you just want to see one specific person. This was the case for Harry. He had every right to ask for Sirius, Charlie."

Uncle James laughs, "I'm sure they wouldn't laugh at you, Harry. They'd probably laugh at Sirius for turning into a —"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, James Fleamont Potter!" Aunt Lily yells, throwing her shoe at his head.

 _Sirius saw his expression and chuckled a little, despite himself. "Ron, will you be okay by yourself?"_

 _"Ron can come with the twins," Molly said although something in her voice sounded off. Harry could tell that even with his face buried in his godfather's chest, she sounded a little irritated…was she still thinking about the argument her and Sirius had earlier? Honestly, Sirius had been right anyway, and Molly should not have taunted his godfather about Azkaban, so there was nothing to be upset about. But before he could say anything, Ron agreed with his Mom, and he got up to go with Sirius to his room which was a lot bigger and nicer than his one he shared with Ron._

"Azkaban?" Sirius asks. "Why would Molly taunt me with Azkaban? I know I do some questionable things but nothing worth the mention fo Azkaban."

Mum nods. "I was annoyed at you for taking care of Harry like a parent should? That's foolish, why would I do that?"

I blink and frown. "I have twin brothers? I can barely tell the difference between me and Bill!"

Harry just smiles at me.

 _"Sorry, Sirius," Harry mumbled, still a bit embarrassed._

 _Sirius laughed. "You sound so much like James right now… he was embarrassed to be protected or receive affection too."_

"I don't need protecting; I'm a man, and —" Aunt Lily reaches over and pinches Uncle James, digging her sharp nails into his flesh. "Moony, Padfoot! Lily is attacking me again!"

Remus raises a brow, rolling his eyes. "Real manly, James."

 _Harry shook his head. "I'm just not used to it… when I was younger, I used to want it, so, I guess it's a bit new for me to have someone who will do that. I mean, I don't like being treated like a child all the time, especially not by Mrs. Weasley but…um… I'm ok if it's you." It's not that he didn't like Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't not like her, she was like a Mum to him, but she was overbearing at times while Sirius knew how to keep a balance – when to be protective and when to loosen the hold a little._

"Mum, what does overbearing mean?"

"It means emotionally or psychically draining, Charlie," she says.

"Are you overbearing, Mum?"

"Perhaps to Harry, dear. But, he is entitled to his own opinion, and we should respect that. He may want someone who could be both his friend and his parent, dear. I couldn't give him that."

 _Sirius's face fell a little, but Harry couldn't tell why until his godfather pulled him tighter to his chest. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have never gone after Wormtail. I should have taken care of you."_

 _Harry blinked a bit. "It's okay. You were upset at losing Mom and Dad. They were your best friends. You loved them."_

 _"They were my best friends," Sirius agreed. "But you're my responsibility… my godson. I should have focused on you. Because of my recklessness, you were never able to get the love you deserved as a child."_

 _Harry didn't like seeing Sirius regretting things he couldn't change and frowned. "It's not over yet, Sirius. Right now, when you came and asked me if I wanted to come and sleep in your room tonight, I liked it. I was embarrassed because I liked it… I know I'm not a child anymore, but it feels good to be one in those situations."_

 _Sirius was silent for a moment, gently running his fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing gesture before speaking. "Harry, no matter how old you are, you can always come to me. I promise."_

 _Harry smiled softly. "Thanks, Sirius." He pulled away a small bit. "I'm not sure how to get to sleep."_

Peter curls his knees into the couch, scratching at his sleeves. "Why — why would he go after me. I mean — I'd never do anything. You guys are my best friends, right, Padfoot?"

"I'm going to ignore that, for now." Uncle James says glaring at his sleeves. "Harry, why didn't you stay with the Weasley's? Molly would have bred you into a fine ginger, and you'd probably be suffocating in her love."

Harry laughs, "I don't know. I don't think I'd make a good red-head."

Sirius grins, "I guess we can just gloss over the fact that I ended up in Azkaban; at least I was released."

"Actually," Harry says. "You escaped using Padfoot."

"Of course I did."

 _Sirius moved to a chair and sat down, resting Harry's head in his lap. "Try and sleep like this. Once you're sleeping, we'll move to a bed ok?"_

 _Harry flushed shyly again but obeyed. He could get used to this…it was close to having his Mom and Dad back._

 _"Molly, we should be happy for Harry," Arthur said wearily, watching his wife pace back and forth in their room. "Harry has a family to turn to now when in distress."_

 _Molly was fuming. "We were his family first! He always turned to us! And now when he has a nightmare, he turned to Sirius…who hasn't even been there for him that long."_

 _"Molly," Arthur said sighing. "That's not Sirius's fault. He loves Harry as much as we do. Don't be jealous."_

 _"I'm not jealous," Molly denied. Fine, maybe a bit but it was natural. Harry had to choose one of them, and she knew he had to choose her over Sirius since she had been there for him longer than Sirius had. She came back and sat down on the bed. It took a Calming Draught for her to get to sleep and she was glad Arthur didn't argue with any longer._

"Arthur is right," Mum says, "we should be happy for Harry. It doesn't matter whether or not we were his family first or not, what matters is how Harry feels when with them. And, if he feels most comfortable with Sirius, I should be fine with that. Being jealous will just cause Harry even more pain."

"Why do you understand better than future Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asks, smiling.

"I think it's because I haven't yet lived through a war, dear."

Aunt Lily nods, "I would be the same as future Molly, Harry. She's just scared to lose you, I think."

Sirius pulls Harry into his chest. "I'm proud to be your dogfather, Harry. You still came to me despite Molly's parental affection."

 _Harry had managed to get a decent night's sleep thanks to Sirius coddling him like something of a protective parent, not enough to smother him but certainly enough to help him get some rest as they came to breakfast the next morning._

 _"Harry," Molly said once Harry had begun eating. "I've wanted to talk to you about something dear."_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked after swallowing down his food because it was rude to talk with your mouth full._

 _"You went to Sirius last night when you had a nightmare," Molly said curtly. "Arthur and I as well as our whole family have been there for you a lot longer than Sirius has…"_

 _"That wasn't Sirius's fault," Harry said a little indignantly. "He was trapped in Azkaban."_

 _"I know that," Molly said as if Harry hadn't interrupted. "But you need to make a decision, Harry. I consider you like a son, Harry but if you'd rather turn to Sirius, maybe it's better I just view you as my son's best friend."_

 _Harry's jaw dropped, and he glanced at Sirius who had turned pale, to the other Weasleys who looked shocked and to Arthur who looked like he wished the ground would swallow him whole. "Are you asking me to choose between you and Sirius?"_

Mum stands up, abruptly. "How could I be so heartless? Dear, I'm sorry for making you choose. That must have been hard."

"Mum," I say, "why would you say that?"

"I don't know, Charlie. The war must have really changed how I think."

Aunt Lily frowns. "Reminds me when Tunie asked me to chose between her and magic."

 _"Yes dear," Molly said, and Harry bit his lip. He loved Molly, he really did, but while he did consider them like family, Sirius was family. He felt bad at doing this and sent an apologetic look at Ron who wouldn't look at him and Hermione who seemed to be almost glaring at Molly, but he reached out, grasping Sirius's hand in his own._

 _"You're like family to me Mrs. Weasley, and I love you," Harry said seriously. "But, I love Sirius more. He is my family. And if I have to choose, I'll always choose him, multiple times over. He's the reason I was even able to sleep last night. He may not have been able to be there for me, but he is now. He knows when I should be treated like an adult, and when I needed to be treated like a child."_

"You really think that, kiddo?" Sirius sniffs, running his hands through Harry's dark locks. "I didn't think I'd mean that much to you."

"Of course you mean something to me, you mean everything to me," Harry says, kissing his cheek. "You may not have been here long, but to me, it's long enough to know I love you with all my heart. Your family, Padfoot, and I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

 _Sirius squeezed Harry's hand back but didn't say anything._

 _Molly pursed her lips. "Very well." She didn't say anything more but went into the kitchen._

 _Harry glanced at Ron. "Ron…"_

 _Ron shook his head. "No, mate you did the right thing. Sirius, I'm sorry…"_

 _Sirius just nodded, pulling Harry close. "Love you too kiddo." There was nothing more to be said. Harry had chosen him, and for now, that meant the world._

"Thank you for showing us this, dear," Mum says. "It truly opened up my eyes to what I could become."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Weasley, you know that I love you too."

"Hey," I say, suddenly. "Where am I in all of this?"

"Romania, Charlie," Harry says.

"Why would I be there?"

"Dragons."


End file.
